


[Podfic] A Real Human Being (and a Real Hero)

by Elle_dubs (avril_o)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Hero Worship, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs
Summary: This is a podfic of "A Real Human Being (and a Real Hero)" by cherryvanilla, for foxxcub.Author summary: "My body needs a hero. Come and save me."
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] A Real Human Being (and a Real Hero)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Real Human Being (and a Real Hero)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/320084) by [cherryvanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla). 



**This is a podfic of _A Real Human Being (and a real Hero)_ by cherryvanilla.**

**Author summary:** "My body needs a hero. Come and save me."

 **Fandom:** the Avengers (2012)

 **Pairing(s):** Tony Stark / Steve Rogers

 **Original Fiction by:** [ Cherryvanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla)

**  
Podfic Reader:** [Elle-dubs on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs)

**  
Runs:** 6:55

**Author's Note:**

> This is a podfic for a Voiceteam 2020 Anthology Challenge for Heroes.
> 
> https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/12557.html


End file.
